


Distractions

by ximeria



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One little glimpse is all it takes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Nicci: Undergarments

It is the height of illogical behavior, yet Spock is at loss to explain exactly why his captain's undergarments have become such a distraction to him - one even meditation has proven inefficient to cope with.

He has only caught a titillating glimpse of them once, in the changing room of the gym. Simple as they were, black, tightly fitting. For such a brief moment, they have since filled the dreams he should not be having.

Spock is far from immune to physical attraction when it comes to Jim Kirk, and he is unsure if he would even want to be.


End file.
